


"Greetings, Professor! Nothing to Report!"

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Gatekeeper gets a surprise during the month of the ball!
Relationships: Gatekeeper & My Unit | Byleth, Gatekeeper/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	"Greetings, Professor! Nothing to Report!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shortbread_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/gifts).



"Greetings, Professor! Nothing to Report!"

-_-_-_-

"Do you know who you're going to ask out to the ball? Anyone you want to meet at the Goddess Tower?" The Gatekeeper asked, his usually chipper self. He never expected Byleth to visit him so often, but he had to ask just in case he can find the lucky someone and get to know them too… At least during his breaks. 

"Well, you obviously," Byleth was nonchalant in her answer. It took a minute for the Gatekeeper to get his bearings straight as he was taken aback by this answer. 

"P-Professor! Surely, you can't be serious!" The Gatekeeper covered his face, blushing all flustered and trying not to cry. So that explains why she visits him all this time. Still, this was quite a shock. 

"I am serious. Also, you seriously expect me to pick from one of the students? They're my students. I recently got in trouble with being friendly and casual with them! I don't want any reason for those suspicious of me to add more fuel to their fire. Besides, you and I are both well employed. I would expect you are well-off independently right now," Byleth said. 

The Gatekeeper glanced away. 

"B-but… Is there another reason you like me, Professor?" 

Byleth crossed her arms. He figured Byleth would think somewhat pragmatically. But he wanted to be extra certain she isn't just using him as a scapegoat for anything. 

"Why yes… You have a cute voice, especially when you are excited. You're dependable, especially at our most dire times of need. I am pretty sure eventually you'll take off that helmet of yours and look in the mirror and see a handsome man." 

"Now I know you're just messing with me, Professor!" 

Byleth pulled his face towards her. 

"If I am, then what is with that look on your face?" 

"I… I still need time to think it over! B-but thank you, Professor!" The Gatekeeper stammered. 

"I love you too… Gatekeeper!"

She winked at her. Oh Goddess Almighty, she winked at him! No one has ever done that before! 

Aside from that, nothing else was as eventful as Byleth sharing her feelings for the Gatekeeper. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
